Always and Forever
by TaurusGamer
Summary: Now that the group is older more things will come into play: young love,betrayl,violence, and a twisting past only known by Selene. Charlie's back too in this sequal. Gregory/oc a little Rudolph/oc "Who is playing who in this game of love?" HIATUS
1. Ninjas Vs Pirates? Which Wins?

**Ok, so I know it has been a really REALLY long time but I feel I need a sequel, I'm not sure why, just to warn you all ahead of time I'm having exams this week plus I'm failing math and I can only use the computer till 9 and 11 on weekends, but since summers almost here I refuse to let algebra win!**

**Ok so down to business, 1: Selene she gets a strange back story to explain EVERYTHING about her I mean you don't just see girls in trees for no reason unless they are mary sues.**

**2: Ages Gregory is 17, Dawn is a week away from being 17 so her birthday will be written probably, Selene is 12, and Rudolph and Tony are like 11 I think.**

**3: CHARLIE IS THE MAIN VILLIAN! Yes Charlie is back and he's crazy ass vampire while they're humans, so key point they are screwed…. Or are they?**

**4: Selene's back story will be meh weird and not sure how to fit it in yet. One chapter might just be about that and that's that.**

**5: please enjoy =D**

Dawn was walking around her room trying to find her camera when her mother knocked on her door.

"What?" she hollered. "Dear your father and I are going to eat out with the Thompson's and Sackville-bagg's so will you babysit them?" Her mother asked.

Dawn poked her head out of the door to look at her mother. "One which house and two how much do I get paid?" She stated.

"Sackville-bagg's and how does 15 dollars sound?" Her mother said trying to put in a hoop earring. "Make it 20 and you got a deal." Dawn told her mother. "Ok well get dressed and I will go tell Selene, meet us in the car in 15 minutes." Her mother told her leaving.

Dawn went back to finding her camera which still wasn't found by the time she changed her clothes and waited outside at the car for Selene.

"Selene, where's my camera?" Dawn asked as the younger girl skipped out of the house holding something behind her back.

"Oh… um no." "Selene?" Dawn said sternly. "I'm serious I have no idea!" The younger girl told her clearly offended the older thought she had taken the camera. "What's behind your back then?" She asked. "A present for Rudolph!" She said defensively.

Dawn just sighed and got into the car. On the way there Selene was telling her about some rotten little boy in her class.

Once there they all got out of the car Selene and Dawn told Dawn's parents goodbye and watched them get into the car with the other adults.

They walked into the house only to be greeted by Tony, Rudolph and Anna seated on the couch watching T.V.

Selene went to join them as Dawn went to find the other supposedly baby sitter.

Dawn went to check in the kitchen since a strong burning smell was emitting from there.

"Gregory?" Dawn asked poking her head into the smoke filled room.

"Hey Dawn." Gregory said after getting the smoke to die down.

"What were you cooking?" She asked looking at the black water.

"I was boiling water for macaroni…" He said washing his face in the sink.

"What did you put in it?" Dawn said. "Nothing it was just boiling." "Only you could burn water Gregory…" Dawn said pouring out the black water.

"Well you try cooking when you've been dead for decades!" he said defensively.

"Ok point made." Dawn said letting a new pot of water boil.

"I still refuse to try the microwave thing, I hate that almost as much as the toaster…" he said glaring the appliance.

Dawn smirked at him and just shook her head.

"So how is it going, since your whole day is without me." He said walking up to stand beside her, on the other side of the burner of course.

"Oh dear me, however shall I go on without the man of my nightmares!" Dawn said with a fake fainting motion.

"Well, it is wonderful to know how much you care." Gregory said shaking his head at Dawn's little act.

"Well isn't better than me saying something like oh I don't know soul crushing." She said pouring the noodles into the boiling water.

"Well soul crushing is not needed." Gregory said reaching out to hold Dawn's hand.

Dawn looked down and looked away as a small pink blush crept up onto her face.

"Dawn I'm starving where's the food aaattt?" Selene whined walking in.

"I'm making it." "Oh Mr. Dark and Dreadful still can't cook." "What was that you little brat?" Gregory said about to throw a cookbook at Selene.

"I said you still can't cook Goth Boy!" Selene said sticking her tongue out at him.

Dawn just kept cooking letting the two yell thing over. It was sad really that a little 12 year old girl could get him so worked up.

Finally done cooking Dawn was feed up with all the yelling.

Dawn took their heads and banged them together.

"Ow, Dawn?" "Son of a bitch!" Selene and Gregory stated. "Shut up both of you and stop fighting for Christ's sake!" Dawn said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes mother…" Selene mumbled. "_What _was that?" Dawn said grabbing her head. "Nothing Dawn." Selene said pouting. "Good now take these plates and go eat with everyone!"

"Damn." Gregory said. "And _you_ do_ NOT _think you are off the hook!"

"Me? The little brat started it!" Dawn hit him upside the head. "Blaming little girls shame upon you!"

Gregory grabbed for Dawn but she jumped away just in time. Dawn stuck her tongue out at Gregory and thus began the game of capture Dawn in the kitchen.

In the living room Tony and Selene were having a heated debate. Pirates or ninjas. Tony thought ninjas were the boom while Selene thought pirates were.

"Pirates!" "Ninjas!" "Pirates!" "Ninjas!" "Pirates!" "Ninjas!" "Pirates!" "Rudolph!" they both screamed.

Rudolph just looked between them scared to answer. "…can I be Switzerland please." He said. Selene just huffed and sat down gnawing at her macaroni. Tony sat down to but patted Rudolph on the back.

"What is wrong with Selene lately?" He asked Tony, Tony just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's called puberty brother, she's a little older and girls mature faster, soon you two will be like Gregory and Dawn!" Anna said smiling. "Selene dropped her fork and stared wide eyed at Anna as did Rudolph and Tony.

"Those two aren't the best comparison Anna…" Selene said. "Why not?" "Remember before you guys were human how they fought all the time, Dawn was 13 then I'm a year away from that." Selene said.

Anna thought about it for a moment and it sunk in. "Oh, I wasn't referring to then but yeah maybe they aren't the best comparison after all." Anna said turning back to the T.V.

In the kitchen Gregory had caught Dawn, but was covered in flour. She had grabbed it to use as a smoke bomb to get away, it didn't end well.

Gregory flung Dawn over his shoulders and carried her to the bathroom.

"I am _not_ enjoying myself." She said spitting out flour. "Well it is your fault for using the flour as a smoke bomb, just stop squirming and we'll get clean.

Dawn sighed as he set her on the counter of the bathroom and grabbed some wash rags.

"You know I'm not a child." She said. "Yeah well to me who has lived for decades you are." He tossed her a wash rag. "Now wash your face."

"Yes Sir Mr. Clean sir." She mumbled. Gregory just shook his head and started washing his face off.

"Lucky for us most of it landed on us and not the kitchen." Dawn stated. "Yeah now I'm going to go change, do you want one of my t-shirts?" he asked her. "Sure I can get it off my pants but my shirt needs to be washed."

Gregory left the bathroom and came back and tossed the clean shirt into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dawn picked it up and changed quickly. Gregory's smell was all over the shirt. Apples and axe, she took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom holding her shirt.

"Now to clean the kitchen floor." She walked into the kitchen and saw Gregory already trying to clean it up. A few minutes later and the floor was clean.

Dawn and Gregory went into the living room and landed onto the couch together and watch T.V. with the others.

"Hey Dawn?" "Yeah Selene?" "Why are you in a pirate shirt?" "Because Selene pirates are hard core." Dawn said with sarcasm not really wanting to say that they split flour everywhere, well she spilt it but Gregory provoked her, or that was she says.

"HA! Take that Tony!" Selene said smugly.

Dawn just sighed and rested her head on Gregory's shoulder and watched the two start again over pirates or ninjas.

**Ok so that's it for my first chapter to a sequel, it really isn't as much funny anymore since there is like no sexual tension between Dawn and Gregory ;A; I can't have her hit him as much anymore! Oh well I still like it, I need to write some more romantic shit, I love how I've only had them kiss once ever. Who knows what I'll do next =-= **

**Well R&R everyone =3**


	2. Graveyard Date Night

**Ok well just to go ahead and get this out, I need a good plan to make something happen with Dawn and Gregory, =_=;; its honestly so hard to not right them fighting or stuff like that that would provide sexual tension… oh well enjoy chapter two! Oh and for those who wonder who won the bet since Gregory kissed Dawn first she won. =D**

The next morning Dawn and Selene were making plans for the new school semester. Classes were changing and being in different grades didn't help much.

"Selene I don't think hiding in the bathroom will keep Freddy from picking on you, in fact I think he would do it more from that…" Dawn said resting her head on her hand.

"Well what else should I do?" Selene asked her pouting. "I don't know, maybe not scream random outbursts in class, or change your hair, not many young girls your age have white in their hair." Dawn said sighing. "Hey my choice of hair color is my concern!" Selene said pouting still. "Do you want him to stop picking on you?" Dawn said cocking her head as if questioning her motive. "Yes," she mumbled. "Maybe if I say I know real life vampires…" she said. "One used to know their humans know and I highly doubt he'd believe you." Dawn said getting up to grab water from the fridge.

Selene knew Dawn was right but it was a nice try.

"So what are you going to do Selene?" Dawn asked taking a sip from her water.

"I guess I could try dying my hair a normal color…" She said.

"Want me to go out and by some now?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I want blonde though, not the yellow blonde a nice light blonde." Selene said.

"Ok well I'm off later." Dawn said grabbing the keys and leaving Selene.

While Dawn went off to do some shopping Selene just sat alone watching reruns of old movies.

Dawn decided to do grocery shopping while she was out as well.

"Let's see, eggs, check, meat, check, milk, check, blonde hair dye, check, sodas, check…" Dawn was going over her list when a hand came and took the small paper from her hand.

Dawn turned around to see Gregory smirking.

"Can I have that back?" Dawn asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know depends." He said still smirking.

"Brother!" Anna said running up to him. "Why did you go off? Oh hi Dawn" she said waving to the older girl. "Just grab the things you want Anna and stay with Rudolph." Gregory told her. "Ok." Anna said running off.

"Can I have it back Gregory?" Dawn asked again. "Only if I can shop with you." He said cockily. Dawn smirked up at him. "Ok sure."

As Dawn and Gregory walked beside each other Anna was with Rudolph deciding what type of desert they should have.

"So what are you guys doing at the store?" Dawn asked grabbing a box of noodles. "Mother wanted us to get out and grab some deserts." Gregory said sighing.

"Oh." Dawn said looking over her list and satisfied with what she got.

"So want to have dinner sometime?" Gregory asked.

"Sometime as in when?" "As in tonight, picnic in the graveyard." "Hmm, sounds so romantic a moon light picnic in a graveyard." She said half sarcastic.

"So I'm taking that as a yes." He said walking away. "Sure, but you better pick me up!" Dawn said to his retreating back while he just waved back at her. Dawn smirked to herself and walked to the checkout line.

That night around 7 Dawn was getting ready. She put on a nice v neck dark purple sweater and black pants with some nice black boots and did her hair and makeup.

Selene wondered where she was going and what she was going to have for dinner and Dawn just dismissed her and told her to microwave a pizza.

Gregory showed up at the door around 7:30 holding a picnic basket and blanket.

"Are we walking?" Dawn asked. "Yup." He said smirking. "Well thank god I wore boots." She said laughing.

Once they got to the graveyard Gregory set out the blanket and candles.

"Oh, classy." She said sitting down. "Yes, very." He said sitting beside her and getting out the food.

"Gregory?" Dawn asked in the middle of eating. "Yeah." He said with his mouth full.

"Do you ever miss being a vampire?" she asked looking around the graveyard that used to be there home.

"Sometimes, I guess just the feeling of being able to do whatever I wanted. I didn't like being stuck in puberty for over 300 years though." He said in all seriousness.

"So if you could choose would you become a vampire or stay human?" she asked. "I'd stay human no question about that." He said turning to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just curious, since it's been two years and you always seemed to rebel against being human." She said looking at him. "I used to, but after I meet you I guessed it would be easier for both of us if I were human, let's not forget that incident with your hand."

Dawn looked down at her right hand which still held burn scares from that day. "Yeah, wasn't my best moment…" she stated looking back up at him.

"Come on let's finish out food at least." He said smiling at her. "Yeah."

Dawn finished her dinner with Gregory and after a bit they just lay down and stared at the stars.

"Oh look there's a fox!" Dawn said pointing out a constellation. "Over there is one we were told about when I was a human before see, it's a man and woman." Gregory said pointing Dawn's hand to a new one she's never seen.

"Oh wow." She turned her head and stared at Gregory's face just looking at the stars in amusement until he turned his head towards hers.

"What?" He asked her. "Nothing." She said blushing and looking back to the stars. Gregory smiled at her and leaned over her blocking her view of the stars.

"You are blocking my wonderful view you know." She said trying not to laugh. "And?" "And, will you please move!" She said trying to shove him away but failed. "Mm no."

He said. "And why not!" "Because I need something." "What's that?"

He leaned down and kissed her and rolled back over to where he was to look back up.

"You're a sneaky bastard you know that." She said blushing but still looking at the stars but not really paying attention since her head was in a rush.

"Yeah, I know." He said smirking.

**Ok so R&R like always my first EOC is tomorrow so I need to study for my math… ugh I hate math so much! : I anyway I hope you enjoyed the stuff for Dawn and Gregory because this might be the last anything peaceful thing left they'll have for a while. Remember Charlie's lurking somewhere in this story with a plot line with him! ;D**


	3. Charlie's Back, Back Again

**So for having EOC's all week I have done pretty well in doing this story. :D Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Off in a dark underground tunnel lay a young boy no more than about sixteen, all he did was play with two puppets.

The dark redheaded boy sat there all day and night alone in the dark mumbling nonsense while making the two puppets fight.

He was to be alone forever in the darkness.

On this day though he thought what if he could get out.

He wanted more than anything to get out of the dark hell he was cast into by his so called "family".

If you were his family though you couldn't have blamed them, he betrayed their trust and almost cost them their lives.

He didn't care though. All he did was act, think, and breathe for himself.

He dropped the two puppets and started to dig with only his hands.

Digging and digging until his hands were numb.

He couldn't bleed so this was the second most painful thing of self inflection.

Once he got to the top a beam of bright sunlight came down.

He slithered back into the dark hissing.

Now all he had to do was wait for the night. He grabbed the two puppets and started again.

He grinned a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

Once he was out they would pay, one by one. First off would be these two he thought.

Once he was out Gregory and Dawn would be the first he would get too.

He'd start off with Gregory and work his way to Dawn slowly but surely they would both suffer dearly.

They were the reason he was here. If it wasn't for Dawn he wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for her he could have succeeded in the death of his aunt, uncle, and cousins. If only she never existed...

He flung the two puppets into the light and saw them for what they were.

Worthless replications of what he'll do to actual people. They were worthless trash to him.

Now he can only sit and wait for night, sit and wait...

Dawn awoke with a strange overwhelming feeling of danger. Maybe it was just her strange dreams of a young boy in the dark who always looked up with no face.

Either way she just felt something was going to happen.

She dismissed her gut feeling for the day to go and get some breakfast. She walked down her stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

Selene was nowhere to be seen. She had spent the night with Anna. Poor Gregory, Dawn thought.

After finishing her breakfast she went to take a shower and change into some casual clothes for the day.

The door opened up and in came Selene, Anna not far behind with Rudolph and Tony and finally Gregory.

"I guess today is spent here?" Dawn asked heading for the couch.

"Well originally Anna was walking me home then Mr. Emo said an elder should go then Rudolph protested as to why couldn't he and since Tony was over he sided with him." Selene said with a tired expression on her face.

"Oh, well I could like make cookies or something for everyone." Dawn said getting up.

"No its ok we had a very big and strange breakfast." Anna told her.

Once everyone got settled on the couch a battle began for the remote.

Dawn sighed and leaned onto Gregory.

"Hey are you tired or something?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately..." Dawn said thinking about her dream.

The image of the boy without a face came to her mind and she shuddered.

"Me either, I keep having a recurring dream." He told her laying his head on top of hers. "Exactly how mine is." Neither one told the other about their dreams. For one Dawn didn't want to experience the stupid cliché of them both having the same dream. As for Gregory he just didn't want to tell Dawn about his dream involving her being killed in the most brutal way that he always woke up in a cold sweat.

Dawn noticed in the fighting the remote was thrown onto her lap. She grabbed and started to look though the movie channels.

She landed on an old Disney movie from when she was younger and decided to click that.

For Rudolph and Anna it caught their attention. While Selene was in the preteen stage of thinking anything she watched when she was younger was "uncool" while Dawn was in the stage of her life thinking of the world as a little kid avoiding adulthood rearing its head in as most teenagers do. *****

Tony had seen the movie but decided it was ok since it wasn't bad and Gregory just sat and contently watched it.

Afterwards everyone sat at the kitchen table for lunch that Dawn and Selene made by using the oven.

"Why is mine gray and Rudolph's Green?" Tony said poking his food.

"It's just the food color Selene put in, see mine's purple." Dawn said pointing at her food. "I promise it isn't poisoned I did most of the cooking."

"What did Selene do?" Gregory asked. "Food dye and stir." Dawn said. "Should have known. OW!" Gregory said as Selene had kicked him from under the table.

"Little brat." He mumbled shoving his face full of the food.

"Nice to know any meal we all have together will not go without something happening..." Dawn said shaking her head.

"Blame him!" "Blame her!" Selene and Gregory shouted at the same time pointing at each other.

"Why do I have a feeling you two made breakfast strange..." Dawn said looking towards Anna who nodded her head.

"He said I was a free loader!" "After you called me a no good stinking ex-vampire!" Gregory growled back at her.

Vampires were still a touché subject for the Sackville-baggs, Selene still didn't understand that.

In fact Dawn thought Selene never would, Selene always thought being a vampire was the coolest thing ever and was disappointed when they became humans.

Dawn had to admit she was disappointed too until she saw them, she thought she would never see them again.

Dawn watched Selene and Gregory go at it still. She suddenly had that overwhelming feeling of danger again but decided it was best to think about it later.

Not in the shower later though, that would not end well she'd probably feel as if a killer was in the house.

She smiled to herself. Then some blue food hit her.

She got it off her face and looked up to the shocked faces.

She grabbed her purple food and threw it at Selene. Then they all began a colorful food fight in the dining room.

Dawn only hoped this feeling she had would go away soon with the dreams.

*** I have seen this multiple times, since I am in high school now looking back on my middle school years (which sucked except 8th grade) my friends and I thought what we liked when we were younger was lame and now we are in high school and we are trying to be young again, all I'm saying is we all own PILLOW PETS... and sing Dora, Elmo, and Barney and others at school. Also for the EOC's some of my friends brought coloring books for when they were done...**

**Ok so I had to write this chapter twice the first draft sucked but this one came out WAY better. And oh shit Charlie's back you guys! Don't ask how he got/made puppets of Dawn and Gregory, I have no idea I was just doodling in my sketch book and out came Charlie holding two puppets of Dawn and Gregory and I just thought that was the best idea ever.**

**Anyway R&R**


	4. One Boring Nightmareish Day In Scotland

**Ok where are all the people that wanted this damn sequel! :I ok honestly I want some freaking reviews like at least 3 before I write a new chapter. Which the next chapter we'll have some serious crazy ass Charlie!**

**By the way I hate this chapter so much, I wrote it like 3 times and I still hate it….**

Charlie waited for the cool night air to hit through the hole before he made his escape. When he got out he looked around and found he was far from where he wanted to be.

The dark red headed boy growled in frustration. He began his flight as a bat to get to at least a dark place before sunrise.

He was so close to his sweet vengeful night he could almost taste it on his tongue.

Which now that he thought about tasting he realized he wouldn't last long unless he feed. He hadn't had blood in a long time. He looked to the ground to find something with a pulse.

Finally he found a heard of seep left out alone. Every single one of those twenty sheep were sucked dry and left to perish.

Charlie wiped his face with his sleeve and began to take off in search of what he needed. That was revenge.

Dawn woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and calmed herself knowing she was in her room. It was that same dream again. She sighed and decided to watch T.V. instead of going back to bed.

She still felt on edge and turned on a lamp while watching her T.V. For the past week she has woken up sooner then the night before. She had a bad feeling about something but couldn't put her finger on it.

Gregory on the other hand was tossing and turning in his sleep. While Dawn was waking up sooner Gregory was waking up later and suffering his nightmares more and more.

Gregory and Dawn were having completely different dreams but one thing connected them.

A dark red headed boy covered in blood.

Now that alone isn't very scary but put that with Gregory's mind and his fears added to the hundred of years he's lived and been through and Dawn's hidden fears that even Selene doesn't know about and you got a pretty bad nightmare.

Now that Gregory was in a hell of his own mind and Dawn was wide awake you think one of them would come to the sense of actually realizing that their dreams were somewhat the same.

Well they are both too impossibly dense.

Dawn walked down stairs and into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. Selene woke up not long after and grabbed some pop tarts.

Dawn was sitting down and looking over some paper while Selene took a seat at the table.

"Are you already studying for the new term? Sheesh you sure can't take a break!" Selene said munching on her pop tart.

"Well some of us actually don't want to fail school so they can get out here and go somewhere." Dawn said reading over the new terms requirements.

"I'm in middle school I can fail all I want and do great all of high school and my high school grades are all that count." Selene said smiling.

"Oh and how do you plan to pass high school when you don't pay attention in middle school and don't learn what you need and fail?" Dawn said putting her bowl in the sink and placing her hand on her hip.

"…" Selene fell silent. "That's what I thought." Dawn said walking over and reading the paper again.

"Fine, I'll go study for the new term. I boomed last term pretty bad." Selene said putting her cup in the sink and trudging upstairs.

"Remember not to stay up to late tonight new term starts in the tomorrow!"

"Yeah yeah mother!" Selene yelled down.

Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff to put it away. That's right her new term starts tomorrow.

As she was wrapping her head around this a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Coming!" She hollered rushing to the door.

Dawn opened the door to see a smiling Rudolph and Anna and Gregory who looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Come in guys Selene is in her room." Dawn said smiling. As the younger siblings rushed upstairs Dawn looked at Gregory who looked liked he was glaring.

"Gregory?" as soon as Dawn said his name he fell forward onto her and started to sleep.

Dawn sighed and dragged him over to the couch. "What am I going to do with you?" Dawn said brushing his hair out of his face.

"He actually looks calm and younger when he's asleep. Who would think?" Dawn said smiling down at him.

Dawn kissed his forehead and got up to finish putting her stuff away.

When she came back she saw Gregory had rolled onto the floor.

"Really?" Dawn sighed and tried to put him back on the couch. "Don't roll off this time." Dawn sighed and sat down.

Selene was up stairs in her room talking to Rudolph about how middle school really is while Anna was entertaining herself with something or other.

While Selene was talking about school to Rudolph and Dawn was sitting with a sleeping Gregory Tony was at home reading into more vampire things.

Tony was the kid to never let anything interesting go. Well he wasn't looking for loopholes to the amulet or anything he just wanted to read more about them.

Maybe Twilight wasn't the best bet though. He'd figure that out pretty soon though.

Gregory stirred and rolled on the couch. Dawn wondered how he had slept the night before. She thought it couldn't be worse than her sleeping patterns lately.

Dawn started to think back to her dreams. Who was that red headed boy. After a bit she vaguely remembered a red headed boy from some time ago.

It probably didn't help that since she was hit on the head a few years back that the night the Sackville-baggs left she barley remember anything about that night.

Maybe it was that guy. She couldn't remember, it was bugging her if she heard a name it would all come back to her she knew it would. Maybe she should ask Selene.

Dawn thought for a few more moments trying to really remember but nothing came back to her mind.

She sighed and grabbed a book and started to read.

Upstairs Selene was playing a board game with Rudolph and Anna teaching them the rules and what not.

"Selene? What exactly is the purpose of the shapes of these pieces?" Anna asked picking up a pot of gold. "You know I have no idea why monopoly has those pieces, I really have no idea." Selene said rubbing the back of her head.

Gregory had just woken up and noticed Dawn reading. He smirked to himself and pulled the book down.

"Looks like someone decided to wake up." Dawn said smirking. "Well I didn't sleep well last night." he said sitting up sitting next to her. "I didn't either."

Dawn said putting her book down. "I keep having the same dream about some red head." Dawn said. "Are you still having the same dream?" "Yeah I am and I don't like it." Gregory said sighing. "Red head?" he asked. "Yeah some red headed teenager really punk looking." She said.

"You've been dreaming about Charlie!" Gregory screamed fully awake and in complete and utter rage.

"Holy mother of god I remember that douche bag now!" "You mean you couldn't remember what he looked like!" "Well being hit in the back of the head can sort of mess with your mind!" "You were hit that night!" "Yeah and after a week more and more of the memory of him was gone!" "Dawn… you are completely dense!" "Coming from the guy who couldn't realize that half the girls in school were drooling over you!" "I… ok well yours is worse!" "Sure…"

"Would you two please shut up!" Selene said coming down the stairs.

"Little brat!" "Ex vampire!" "Why you…" "Gregory!"

After the fights were done Gregory and Dawn were talking about what dreaming about Charlie had to do.

"Maybe its like some psychology thing, repressed memories or something…" Dawn said. "I think its worse than that Dawn." Gregory said. "Much worse."

**Blah blah blah Gregory is so pessimistic. Well R&R blah blah again I really hate this chapter. Next one some serious shit will happen and all that. :I**


	5. A Birthday Party To Remember

**Thank you guys for the 3 reviews I really needed to know what was going on! I didn't know if I was just writing this and have no one care or not it honestly helped! :D**

The new term started for the small group and school was not kind to some. Selene had Freddy bugging her about being a blonde and her outbursts while Dawn had to deal with the high school knowledge of being the outcast individual you see in movies. Which in fact wasn't at all like the movies, it was a lot worse considering she was dating Gregory who a good majority of girls to a fancy to. Gregory on the other hand had plenty of guys ready with insults for his dark demeanor.

Rudolph was having better luck being a happy guy and younger. Rudolph had his class with Tony which made Tony more approachable to his peers.

Anna… well Anna didn't have many friends since most of the girls were very jealous of her for some reason.

Now with everything about the new term happening everyone thought Dawn forgot that her 17th birthday was coming.

So Selene being the sneaky girl she tries to be invited everyone over to help her while Dawn spent her afternoon at the library studying completely unknown of the fact a surprise party were to await her at home.

"Selene is this really a good idea?" Rudolph asked standing on a chair to hang streamers. "Why wouldn't it?" She asked grabbing the Happy Birthday banner to hang. "Doesn't Dawn hate surprises?" He asked getting down to move the chair and finish hanging his streamer. "Well it's her birthday brother I don't see why she could be upset!" Anna told him while she moved the couches to the side to clear the large room to make a dance floor.

"Well ok…" "Rudolph it'll be ok, anyway she'd kill Selene not us!" Tony said putting a reassuring hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

Gregory came walking in through the door with the cake at that moment. "No one touch this cake or even look at it till Dawn gets here or I will make sure you will never sit again!" Gregory said as he set the cake down on the kitchen table.

Dawn was finishing up her physics book when her alarm on her watch went off. It was almost 6 and she needed to get home. In the mix of the new term she almost forgot her birthday. Keyword being almost. Dawn knew full well that she was turning 17 today and wanted to just bask in it alone. So when she arrived home to see everyone blow poppers and scream happy birthday wasn't how she expected her day to go.

Selene stood right in the middle with a goofy grin playing on her face. "Selene…" Dawn said sighing and putting her bag down by the door. "What I put a lot of work into this!" "Its fine, I was just hoping for a silent birthday but looking at that cake makes me glad it wasn't." she said smiling.

"Well come on the candles won't blow themselves out." Gregory said leaning on a chair. "Ha ha ha, you are so very funny." Dawn said. "Save the sarcasm I got at least 300 years on you." "Wouldn't that make you a pedophile since she isn't an adult?" Selene asked. "Well I know what to wish for, Gregory not to be a pedophile!" Dawn said smirking. "Make a real wish before I decide you look good with cake on your face." He said smirking back at her.

Dawn took in a deep breath and blew out her candles making her secret birthday wish.

"So now we eat?" She said grabbing the small knife. "Yes now we eat!" Tony said smiling.

After the cake was eaten Anna pushed Dawn and Gregory onto the dance floor she made and turned on the music while dragging Tony out to dance with her. This caused Selene to drag Rudolph.

Dawn leaned her head onto Gregory's shoulder taking in his smell. He always smelled like apples to her. Gregory leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head before going over to turn the music off.

"Ok it's late and even though it's the weekend we need to get back home." He said.

"Ok goodnight and thanks again everyone." Dawn said.

Gregory leaned down and kissed her before he left. "Happy birthday Dawn."

Dawn closed the door and saw Selene already crashed out on one of the couches.

Dawn thought the couch never looked nicer.

On the way home Gregory had a bad feeling. A being fallowed feeling.

Walking at a normal pace seemed to be enough until a loud crash was made.

"Rudolph you get Tony and Anna home now." Gregory said pushing them off. "Who's out there?" He asked.

Slowly a shadow came out of the bushes. "Hello cousin."

The dark figure walked close enough for Gregory to see dark red hair and a smile plastered to the face. Not a good smile either.

Gregory reached in his back pocket and got out a switch blade and held his ground.

"Now no need for that yet." Charlie said coming a few steps closer. "What do you want Charlie." Gregory demanded.

"As of now revenge for the couple of YEARS YOU LOCKED ME AWAY!" Charlie lunged at him but Gregory moved out of the way quickly enough but barley.

"You brought that on yourself!" Gregory said back.

"Just wait, just you wait I'm going to get you Gregory I wouldn't sleep at night if I were you and after I get you I'll get your little girlfriend since you won't be able to protect her, it's pretty sad when you can barley protect yourself."

Gregory looked at his arm and saw Charlie had at least cut him.

When Gregory looked back up he saw Charlie was gone.

Gregory looked around before going on home. He'd have to call Dawn when he got home.

**So here is that new chapter and to be clear 3 reviews from now on before I update cause one I need to know you read and 2 I need to know if it sucks monkey balls so remember R&R I love you guys :D**


	6. Medication Means Retaliation

**Sorry it's been a while guys I finally got done with school and now I'm reading other stories and then I realized fuck who didn't update me. Well here you go! Oh and what do you guys think I'm thinking about rating this M for two reasons?**

Dawn sat up groggily holding her head. She looked around remembering last night. She got up and pushed Selene off. "Get up munchkin we have to clean up before my parents get back. Selene rubbed her head and got the garbage bag. "No need to be pushy Dawn." "hardy har har." Dawn said smiling.

Once they finished cleaning Dawn put what was left of her cake in the refrigerator. Selene put the gifts in a bag and handed them to Dawn. "Congrats you are officially 17 young padawan." Selene said. "You are so funny now remember you are younger than me." Dawn said grabbing the bag and taking it upstairs into her room.

"Dawn get down here, someone is on the phone for you!" Selene yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Dawn said hurrying down the stairs. "Hello?" Dawn was silent listening for someone to talk on the other end. She listened carefully looking over at Selene every now and then. "Yes, thank you, I'll try to come into contact with you soon." Dawn hung up the phone and walked into the living room slumming on the couch. "Who was that?" Selene asked. "Just someone with a wrong number." she told her faking a smile at her. "oh ok." Selene took a seat next to her and they watched T.V.

In reality though Dawn was worried. A man had called from the hospital for mental patients that was about 10 miles from her house. They asked her if she had seen a young girl who would be about Selene's age now running around anywhere. They gave her a description of what Selene looked like about so long ago. Dawn was wondering what Selene was actually hiding from her or if she had just through that part out of her mind thinking that her parents where forever stuck in the Bermuda triangle. Dawn thought that was fishy to begin with along the fact that Selene was found in a tree at the graveyard when they meet. Dawn can put two and two together but what she couldn't figure out is what Selene had. What could be so bad she had to be put in a mental hospital? She shrugged and thought if Selene showed any signs of something she'd call the man back.

What Dawn didn't know was in the mental hospital they were going around trying to find all the files they had on Serenity Cartiagh. A nurse came flying through the halls holding tightly to a large folder. "Here you go Dr. Ralph." "Thank you nurse." The nurse then went back to whatever it was she was doing. Dr. Ralph was slowly looking through Serenity's file. He sighed heavily and took his glasses off. "Serenity in her condition won't be much to handle now except she'll act like she's on a sugar rush, but if we don't find her soon she'll start to remember more and more and possibly hurt someone." "I know Ralph but we can't think about that now all we have to do is try to find her." "I know I know, thank you Sarah." She kissed his forehead before she walked away reading something. Dr. Ralph started to think of the closest areas around the hospital that she could have run to in a minimum of 24 hours. The only close place would be the old grave yard but he already checked there. He picked up the phone and started to dial everyone within a 10 mile radius.

Selene sneezed randomly and loudly. "Are you getting sick?" Dawn asked passing her a tissue box. "No I think someone is talking about me." She said blowing her nose. "You believe in that? I'll go get you something." She said getting up off the couch. Selene pouted and continued to watch the T.V.

Gregory was talking to his family about what had happened.

"Son I don't think you should tell her about this, if Charlie told you he was coming after you first we have the upper hand and you shouldn't worry about this, or worry Dawn about this either." Frederick told his son. "Father what if he does succeed then what will she do? She wouldn't even know he was coming for her!" Gregory said clearly upset. "Gregory we won't let him come near you or Dawn as long as we are still breathing." Freda said putting a reassuring hand on her sons shoulder. Gregory just grunted in reply and walked out the door. The last thing he needed was to go see Dawn while he was angry he wasn't going to tell her but if Charlie showed up again he would. He paced around his house a few time before calming down. He slowly made his way towards Dawn's house hoping that she was perfectly fine.

Dawn was trying to give Selene some allergy medication but Selene was obvious very reluctant to take it. "Dawn I'm fine seriously I do not need allergy medication!" "Just take it so I can feel better just incase!" The two girls fighting didn't even notice the tall boy come in. "Is this a new game or is it someone not doing what they should?" Gregory asked leaning over the couch. "The later." Dawn said throwing the bottle at Selene. "Ow! Hey that is not how you treat a kid!" "What kid all I see is a cranky tween!" "Ow my pride!" Selene said holding her self like she got shot.

"So want to go out and do something?" "Like a date?" "Or a very friendly get together." "How friendly?" "As friendly as you want it to be." "I'll go with date since friendly get together never ends well." I was hoping for date or going out to see this movie may get a little strange." "It's a horror movie?" she asked confused. "Hey well how is a just friend going to react to a girl screaming and latching onto him?" "Well I'm not sure since you just assume that, nothing is scarier than you when you've just woken up and I think I can handle that well." "You beat me with a metal bat and almost broke my legs." "That was blunt." "Well you did!" "I said it was an accident." "Like shoving a stick up a child's ass when he stole something." "I was four!" "A very aggressive four year old!" "Oh come on!" she said dragging him by the arm out.

Selene sighed and went to make something to eat.

**Yes a chapter a very…. I have no idea what kind of chapter that is xD**

**Well I hope this satisfied your hunger for a chapter.**


	7. Into the Night Alone

**Sorry I have not updated in forever I am really sorry guys. I had a boring summer with no inspiration and now school started why I also have another account with another story that I have been working on and now after a long time I FINALLY HAVE IDEAS AND A CHAPTER…. I love you guys :')**

**BTW: I'll take questions in the reviews and answer them here for you guys :D I thought it's be cool, it can be about anything the story me whatever :D**

In the theatre Dawn was snug against Gregory as they watched the cheesiest vampire movie they have ever seen. Dawn sighed and looked up at her boyfriend who was completely flabbergasted at how the girls were reacting.

"Who in their right mind thinks that a vampire _sparkles_." he let out in a low hiss.

"Clearly these girls do, why would that be attractive I don't know honestly, I like my vampires to burn in the sun and no sparkles." she said smiling up at him.

"Well thank god I didn't sparkle or who knows what you would have done?" they laughed quietly at each other.

After the movie was over they went out a began the walk home.

Gregory interlaced his fingers into Dawn's as they walked out into the road and gave one of his very rare but true smiles to her. She smiled back and walked closer to him.

In all honesty this date was a way to make sure he kept an eye on Dawn. He didn't want her alone expect for in the day, the day, it was safe. Gregory was honestly very nervous, he didn't expect the movie to go on so long, but he would cope.

He was constantly looking around to make sure Charlie wasn't nearby.

Dawn didn't think much about Gregory's over observant looks around. She was content to hold hands with him on a nice relaxing walk home. She just dismissed it as walking at night or the fact he couldn't see as good as he used too. Honestly Gregory hadn't been out a whole lot at night, not since he was human.

"So why did you take us to a movie?" she asked him looking at the road ahead.

"Can't a guy take his girlfriend on a date to the movies?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "Considering that you hate public places with a deep burning passion and any type of 'mainstream' movie, which that was, you put the pieces together." she said looking at him.

"Ok you caught me but before I answer," he leaned down and stole her breath away with a quick kiss on the lips. Her face turned a deep red as she turned her head away from him. She knew he was smirking. She didn't have to look to know that. He wasn't getting out of answering her though.

Before she could ask him again though a great force caused them to separate and fall to the ground.

Charlie wasn't a fool. He knew where to go and where to hide from them and when to attack. He saw Gregory on the constant look out. Thankfully for him his dimwitted girlfriend distracted him for that one spilt second he needed to attack them.

Quickly and swiftly Charlie rose up and tried to slash at them. He got them to separate but didn't do what he intended.

"What the hell was that?" Dawn asked looking around the dark.

"Dawn, hurry and get out of here!" Gregory said crouching down to try to find Charlie.

"Gregory what…" before she could finish her sentence a red blur went by her but Gregory was thankfully fast enough to grab her out of the way.

"Look, I'll explain later but get out of her now, Charlie… he's back." Dawn just gawked at him in disbelief for a second before sprinting off.

"Seems she's left you alone, smart girl." Charlie came out into a full view for Gregory to take in. Gregory clenched his jaw tight and balled his hands into fists. "What are you doing here?" he growled out in a low voice. "Hello Charlie how are you? Fabulous Gregory and you? Quite fine thank you. You were never one for manners." he said smiling from ear to ear in the most revoltingly devilish smile ever to come off someone's face, the smile of a whack job. Which wasn't that far from the truth frankly.

Now Dawn did as she was told, kind of… She did technically run, but not far just to a bush were she watched everything go down. She wasn't going to be leaving him anytime soon to fight off a vampire when he himself is not.

She reached into her pocket to grab her mobile to call the Sackville-Baggs but grew frustrated when she realized she left her mobile at home. She smacked her head in frustration and came to the conclusion they were on their own.

Charlie and Gregory were circling each other waiting for the other to strike or the best opportunity. Charlie being tom impatient was the first to strike. Trying to slash at Gregory, Gregory moved out of the way in time and to nail a punch in Charlie's face.

Rolling to the ground Charlie rose back up to latch himself onto Gregory's back.

While the two boys were struggling to get the other off, Dawn was thinking on her feet. She grabbed the biggest branch she could find but not before a loud screamed echoed from Gregory. She ran behind Charlie and nailed him on the head knocking him off.

"Come on Gregory we need to go!" she whispered trying to get him up.

"I thought I told you to run?" he hissed out.

"Since when have I ever listened to you!" she said starting to run with Gregory.

"For once I'm glad you didn't…" he grunted in pain as they ran kicking the dirt in the air behind them.

Charlie on the ground chuckled. Which turned into a maniacal laughing fit. While he rolled on the ground the only thing he could think was everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to go.

Dawn trust opened the door and dragged Gregory in and locked the door behind her and the windows around them and yelled for Selene to close all the curtains and lock all the windows and anything leading outside.

"Lay on the couch, I'll get something to clean up your blood." He nodded his head. After she left he looked down to his shoulder seeing the bite marks.

All he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die, once again he'd have to hide from the sun, once again he's have to make sure not to get a certain distance with Dawn, and now he'd be alone, no family to help and no Dawn being there all the time. Exactly 12 hours ago was the last time Gregory Sackville-Bagg would wake up to sun.

Dawn walked back in with a first aid kit and asked him to remove his shirt.

He took off his shirt and a noticeable large bruise turning a dark shade of blue was forming on his back.

"I'm not gonna lie this is going to hurt." she said cleaning the blood around the bruise and off his back up his should to a large gash. She went to grab a large bandage and alcohol to clean the wound.

She applied a large amount of pressure to stop the bleeding which Gregory hissed in response. Then when she removed the wash rag she noticed what the mark was.

"He bite you." she was stunned at what this now said. Gregory wouldn't be hers to hold twenty four seven now, he'd belong to the darkness and only light would be the moon.

"yeah…" came his dry reply.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been faster this is all my fault…" she started to panic. She was thinking a hundred miles per hour till Gregory grabbed her.

"Look at me! This is _not_ your fault, it's anything but, I promise. I should have been more careful on multiple levels, all that matters is that you are ok." he hugged her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his head was stuffed into the crook of her neck with her hair wrapping around his face. She held him as close to her as she could and his grip tightened on her waist as well.

This might be the last time he could be so close and in control.

She felt his muscles vibrate and relax from the tension they held as he held onto her longer.

"I love you." she whispered to him and he just held onto her more. "I love you too."

They finally let go of each other and stayed in an awkward silence as they avoided certain questions.

"So how long…"

"Probably around morning tomorrow and I won't be leaving the building till nightfall, which is when he'll be able to strike at me." he sighed heavily running a hand through his dark messy hair.

"Do you want me to call your family so they could just drive and it won't be as dangerous tomorrow?" she asked him gripping his hand tightly.

"I don't think it would matter much but if you want to do that, might as well."

"Is there any other way to help you?"

"Dawn my family tried countless times before we even knew of the amulet, as far as I know, no."

She let out a sigh and said she was going to fix the guest bedroom. He nodded in a response a let out a deep breath.

He watched the clock tick away his humanity.

He watched the clock tick away his time with Dawn.

He watched the clock tick away his family.

He watched his clock tick away his life.

Dawn came back down and told him it was ready and by morning no light should come through the windows.

"Dawn?" he mumbled walking up with her to the room.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep together?" he said it jokingly but she could hear the desperation in his voice that he wanted to spend what little time of what he longed so long for with her. She nodded a yes and went to go change.

It was around midnight as they laid in the large bed with one arm wrapped around her and his other tangled in he hair.

They faced each other staring at one another not wanting to break the silence or sleep yet.

Slowly his image began to blur from eyes until darkness overcame the image of his dark brown orbs staring into her.

Slowly she was drifting away from him.

**OH WHAT WHAT IT IS 9:04 AND I AM DONE WHAT! :D**


	8. Alone and Lost

**hey guys this chapter is probably short i just wrote it today i pkan to erite the next one tomorrow**

Dawn laid awake for a good thiry minutes staring at the cieling not daring to move an inch. She was paralyzed by fear. She feared many things but what she feared the most at this moment was what she would see.

Giving up and realizing that she couldn't stay there forever no matter how much she wanted too, she turned over. She saw Gregory staring at her and probably had been for some time. His red eyes bore into her deep blue orbs. He was looking for something but gave up and sighed heavily rolling over.

"Morning," she said still not moving from her side. He grunted a reply still having his back turned towards her. Letting out a huff she rolled over and got up.  
>"...Dawn?" came his voice. Soft but still his. For some odd reason she thought maybe something dreadful might come out. "Yeah?" came her meek reply.<p>

"Are you scared?" She stayed silent pondering her answer before turning to him smiling. "Of you? Never, of everything else, yes." she kneeled down in front of Gregory. "We'll get through this together, you're not getting rid of me that easily Sackville-bagg." "Shut up." he said to her smirking cockily.

Getting up she made her way the downstairs which was exceptionally dark for some reason and then she remembered that Selene shut everything off last night.  
>Sighing Dawn grabbed the phone.<p>

How was she going to tell his family that he was a vampire again?  
>Hello yes, Freda um you might be wondering why your son is not home. Well Charlie, yes you're nephew that almost killed you, well he bit Gregory last night so now he's a vampire again.<br>Not the best conversation.

Sighing she started to dial the number. Inhaling and exhaling very slowly. While she waited she was going through possible explanations. Finally someone picked up.  
>"Hello, Freda? Yes well something happened last night."<p>

A pause.

"No no no no no no no no!" a heavy red blush covered her face. "Actually, last night we got attacked."

As if on cue Freda guessed everything and soon Frederick was talking in the background and finally asked to talk to his son.  
>Dawn walked up the steps and knocked on the door before entering the bedroom and gave Gregory the phone. Slowly leaving she shut the door quietly.<p>

Once downstairs again Dawn collasped on the couch and just sat there. No TV, nothing just sat there. It wasn't until Selene was up in her face did she notice anything. Or that she was crying.

Dawn doesn't cry. It's a rule. So for her to be caught crying was not good.

Selene was sitting in front of her trying to get her attention and all Dawn was dong was crying.  
>"I'm sorry what?" she asked wiping her face.<br>"Gregory's been calling for you for like fifteen minutes, are you ok?" she had a very concerned look on her face.

Dawn simpy patted the top of her head in a vain attempt to reasure her everything was fine. She went upstairs but not before making a pet stop at the bathroom to fix her face to make sure there were no signs of her crying.

Walking in she saw him sitting there shirtless staring at the window cladded in black fabric to stop the light from getting in.  
>He turned to her and stared blankly at her as she entered the room.<p>

He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He just felt extremely frustrated. Running a hand through his messy mop hair he called her over.  
>Dawn sat down in front of him and grabbed his hand and started to draw circles on it with her thumb. She stared down at his hand feeling how cold it was now. It sent a shiver up her spine. She could never be wrapped in his warmth anymore, not ever.<p>

"You cried." he lifted her head up gently by her chin looking into her eyes.  
>"No I didn't." she kept her face calm and rigid.<br>"Yes you did; I can smell the salt on your face, it's strong."

Dawn leaned her body forward and let her head fall onto Gregory's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around the small of her back they stayed there. For almost an hour the two of them just sat there in silence.

"You know we covered the windows and everything you could come down if you wanted." Dawn mumbled into his shoulder. "I'd rather sulk with my lovethan go out of this room and possible face Selene."

Smiling Dawn kissed his forehead.  
>"So when is your family comming?" "Nine-ish, they said you could come over whenever you like to help us." "What time is it now?" "Noon."<p>

She got up and streched. "Well I'm gong to get something to eat, want me to like wring out blood from some raw meat?" she asked awkwardly. "Sure just don't watch me eat; it's gross."  
>Nodding she left closing the door softly.<p>

"So it is true." Selene stated out loud walking into the kitchen."Yup." "Are you wringing blood out of that pork?" "Yup."  
>"Are you gonna be ok?" Sighing heavily, she threw the pork away and replied, "I don't know, honestly this scares me more than when I lost him, it feels like everything we have done is just washed away and we have to start over again." she started to tear up. "I am absolutely terrified he will leave me Selene..."<p>

Upstairs Gregory sat still staringat the covered window. How he longed to bask in the warmth of the sunlight. Bur he couldn't. He could barley stand sleeping next to Dawn that morning. The first week is always the worst. Back in his past he killed at least fifteen full grown men within his first week. He wasn't about to do that to Dawn.

"God dammit." he muttered clutching his fists. All he knew was that Charlie was going to pay. Turning Gregory back into a vampire was one of the worst options he could have done. Gregory was stronger and smarter than Charlie and he would use this to his advantage. Right now more than ever he was in control of the situation NOT Charlie.

He needed to get to Charlie and fast, sadly he would have to leave. That meant leaving Dawn, she wouldn't understand that he was doing this for her. That meant he had to leave tonight.

OH SNAP YEAH THATS RIGHT IMA DIRTY BITCH DEAL WITH IT. srsly guys sorry its late


	9. Gregory's Cottage Home

**So I finished two chapters and now I just have to type them. I write them on my Ipod first and then I type them again so usually they get tweaked as I type them. So enjoy these two new chapters. I'm so spoiling you guys c:**

Dawn spent the rest of her afternoon with Gregory in the upstairs guest bedroom. She only left to eat or to use the bathroom.

The longer Dawn stayed by Gregory's side, the harder it was for him to find a way to leave without her catching him.

Dawn leaned into Gregory's bare chest and was in deep thought. Irony have it that her biggest fear at that moment was Gregory leaving. She was sure she couldn't handle it a third time.

She was so tired, she barley slept at all last night. She just kept waking up and deciding to go back to sleep. She was going in and out. In and out. Finally, Dawn just fell asleep on Gregory.

He could feel the steady beat of her heart. He never envied such a feeling before. He was glad to still be able to feel hers. It sung out to him in a way only he could understand. He loved every minute of it. Honestly if he wasn't watching his own movements carefully around Dawn he would have probably killed her already just for her heart.

He shuddered at the gory image that played through his mind and ran his fingers through her hair.

One thing that excited him the most back in the day was when he did something that she didn't expect. Her heart would race. He could hear it pick up its pace and he loved it. Only he could do that to her and he knew that.

Sadly he needed to leave. He slowly pulled Dawn off of him and got up quietly. He grabbed his discarded black t-shirt and his black hoodie from the floor and put them on. He shimmied into his dark wash skinny jeans that Dawn had bought for him. The were pretty comfortable as much as a surprise that was to him. And finally he put on his boots.

He debated in his mind if he should leave a note or not. He didn't want her to worry, but that wouldn't really matter, she's still worry.

Letting out a growl of frustration he went to the window.

Dawn reached out to grab Gregory's hand but her arm fell with a slight thud. Opening her eyes she saw her boyfriend not in the bed. Sitting up she looked around quickly before she saw him at the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily not fully comprehending everything just yet.

Gregory stopped in his tracks when her heard her voice. Turning around her saw her run a hand through her messy mop of hair giving him a questioning look. He didn't know what to say.

Dawn looked him up and down and then to the open window. She could put two and two together. She suddenly gave him such a look that if looks could kill, he'd be dead and brought back just to suffer this look.

She asked again but with a more demanding voice that sounded like a mother who just caught her child doing something they should _never_ do.

"What are you doing!"

He stepped towards her slightly not sure how to answer. Finally this came out of his mouth, "I'm going after Charlie." he kept his face stoic and like it was no big deal, but little be known to him, it was.

"Charlie, you're just going off _right_ now to find Charlie?" she said it with such disgust that he could have sword if she could she would legit spit on Charlie's name.

"Dawn listen," Gregory came closer to her, "Charlie is extremely weak compared to me and I'm just going off for a bit."

Dawn glared at him and got up, gave him a wait one second hand gesture and went off.

He did what he was suppose to do, if he left she'd only get madder.

Suddenly Dawn came in dressed in a large dark blue t-shirt and fitting jeans and sneakers. She also had a very large black bag. He gave her a questioning look and then the words came out of her mouth, "I'm going with you, you can't change my mind." she walked towards the window, her ponytail whipping back and forth behind her.

"You coming?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He stood there dumbfounded before he walked over to her. Grabbing her by the hand he took off gripping her tightly to make sure not to let go.

Once he landed Dawn took in her surroundings. It was an old cottage that had been through more than it probably should have. It's old bricks were covered in ferns and ivy. Dead grass surrounded the place and the door wood was chipping off and probably rotten. The windows were fogged over and covered in ivy as well. Dawn imagined this house was gorgeous back in its day.

Gregory walked over and fiddled with the door handle before thrusting it open. Walking inside was almost like the outside she assumed, except it was much darker inside. Dawn could barely see her hands until Gregory grabbed her and lead her to an old dusty couch.

"Set your bag down." Dawn did as she was told. "Gregory would you go through the bag and grab the lighter and candles?" he gave her a questioning look but agreed anyway. He handed them to her and she started to walk with her arms out in front of her trying to guide her way to a table.

"You look ridiculous." Gregory snorted a little trying not to laugh at her. Finally across the room Dawn found a table and placed two fat candles and lit them. She could see better now and as long as Gregory didn't get right next to the candles he would be fine.

"at least I can see now." she put her hands on her hips and looked around the room.

It was like she guessed, it was very dusty and most of the furniture was gone. A makeshift cot was in a corner and to the side was a door to the bathroom that probably has no water and the only water you got more than likely came from a well outside.

A small kitchen stood to the left of her and it was gas based. She'd be lucky if she could even start it up.

Walking back over to the couch Gregory was on she plopped down beside him.

"How'd you know about this place?" she asked looking around still.

"I found it years ago, if I got agitated enough I'd hide from my family here."

"So they have no idea this is here?"

"Nope."

Nodding her head understanding she looked through her bag again. He raised an eyebrow at her till she pulled out a pillow and a blanket.

Mind you Dawn's bag was huge and it made her feel like Mary Poppins.

He just chuckled deeply and let her do her own thing. Dawn walked over to the cot and began to hit it multiple times, which sent dust particles everywhere. Finally done she put down the pillow and blanket. She walked back over to Gregory and started to dig in her bag again.

"What else is in there?" she didn't respond for a minute. Finally she spoke up.

"I have enough food for about a week, but I'm not going to lie, the only thing I have to bath with is a well outside. If you don't find Charlie within a good three days, we are going back. No if ands or buts. If you do find him we still need to go back to think up a strategy. We'll have the upper hand."

He started at her for a second before smirking.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you as my girlfriend?"

She smiled, "Yeah, but it's nice to be reminded now and again." he pulled Dawn onto the couch and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he left to start looking for Charlie.

He closed the door lightly as he left into the night. Dawn looked over at the man made cot and thought that it was probably more comfortable than the couch.

Starting to doze off Dawn realized that the Sackville-bagg's must be worried sick, Sighing she curled up under the blanket and left that thought alone for the time being.

**Ok wow that was really long. About 4 pages long. YES I FEEL SO ACOMPLISHED! R&R**


	10. Cottage Blues

**This chapter is not as long. At all.**

**R&R**

The next morning Dawn woke up she was able to see the cottage much better. A few light beams were peaking in and the sun was really fogged out by the windows, it was still dark, just lightly dimmed. The few sun beams she saw had dust particles dancing around in them.

Honestly, she thought it looked quite beautiful.

Dawn looked around decided that she was hungry, and tried to get up. As soon as she did she though, she was pulled right back down into a large object.

Turning in the most awkward way she saw Gregory, well Gregory's chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Sighing she tried to wiggle out of his hold and failed. She tried to remove his arms and failed. Groaning she tried thrashing around. After she was done trying she groaned a stream of curse words.

"Dawn would you mind? I'm trying to sleep." Gregory mumbled out. "Oh sure I would," she said sweetly, "just **let go** of me first!" she screamed into his ear.

Thrashing around by the surprise he fell off the cot taking Dawn down with him.

"That did not go better as I expected…" she said holding her head.

"You think?" came the sarcastic reply of her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up…" she said throwing the small pillow at him. Catching it he smirked at her in triumph.

"Anyway, I was trying to get myself some breakfast, but somebody," she eyed him. "had his arms under lock and key around me!" Standing up and laying b ack in the cot he looked up at her with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry that my brute strength surpasses that of yours." shaking her head at him she made her way over to her bag sitting on the couch.

"So did you find him last night?" she asked digging in her bag for something to eat.

"Nope, no where in sight." came his reply.

"I know he'll try be looking for you though, so I tried not to leave to far from your house." she nodded her head.

Finally grabbing what she was looking for she opened the pop tart that she had packed for the mornings.

"So, how is he back exactly?" she asked sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Gregory. "Well we didn't exactly kill him, trust me I wanted too, but Mum would have _none_ of that. He was still family. So we buried him alive under code of vampirism law or whatever." he said shrugging.

"So when you became humans that wore off didn't it?"

"I can only assume so."

He looked down at her. She was in deep thought, he could tell by the way she bit her lip. Turning his head away from her he looked up at the ceiling.

"So we have to kill him then?"

"Yup." Came his dry reply.

"Ok, I'm game."

He turned back to her raising an eyebrow.

"We've dealt with him before, I'm not scared of any vampire."

She crossed her arms looking at Gregory.

"Are you?" Standing up he strode over to her. She stood up giving him a questioning look.

"I'm the only vampire you should be scared about." he enclosed his arms around her. "Just being this close to me should frighten you…"

She was quiet before responding. "…Like I said," came her voice almost inaudible. "I'm not scared of any vampire."

Releasing her Gregory scoffed and got back into the cot. Wrapping himself in the blanket he fell asleep.

Dawn stared at her boyfriends form on the cot with her mouth open. He scoffed at her. Shaking her head and rubbing it off she went to the couch and played around with her phone.

Gregory wanted Dawn to go. She'd be safer in her home. He knew that she knew this fact. It was a fact. His plan was simple, get Dawn to leave him. He knew it would hurt, he'd been preparing himself for that. He also knew that she could end up hating him and never forgiving him, he was preparing himself for that option, but he didn't want to.

Dawn went out to the back of the cottage and walked toward the well. She couldn't take a proper shower but at least she could wash as much as possible.

She got the water to run properly and thrusted her head under the cold water and let it run down her face and soak her hair. She lathered her hands with some shampoo she brought and lathered her hair. She let the soap run down her back and drip off and then she conditioned her hair.

After that was over she grabbed a rag and lathered her arms and legs in soap and water. When she walked back in after her wash the sun was starting to set.

She went over to Gregory and shook him awake.

"Hey the suns setting." he grunted a response and got up.

"I'll be back, don't go outside and get into trouble." he gave her a quick hug and left.

"Don't go outside and get into trouble." she mimicked him sitting on the couch grabbing a bag of chips and her laptop. Surprisingly she got a small internet connection. Guess some people do live in the middle of nowhere.

At some point around one she fell asleep on the couch. She was trying to stay awake until Gregory got back but couldn't. Little did she know he wouldn't be coming back till the very early morning.

**BAM TWO THAT'S RIGHT TWO CHAPTERS IN ABOUT A HOUR! WHAT! Ok seriously I'm so tired…. I'll see you guys later…. R&R**


	11. Don't

**Hey everybody, remember when I was so excited cause I updated the story with 2 chapters within an hour? yeaaaaaaaah I'm so massively sorry for how long it's been, a year. I've written this chapter so many times over the time period that I haven't updated. I just want this story to progress with a great storyline but writing it is a bitch.**

**Also I have acquired a tumblr… I now officially have no life. Worst part is, One Direction got me. Sorry that I'm not sorry. :P**

**But I am TERRIBLY sorry. Even more sorry if this comes out as shit. ALSO I'm going to rewrite some bits of the original story Forgotten Girls. I wrote it over 2 years ago and looking over it, it needs some work. I'll tell you when that happens so you can go and re read it. It will fit more to this story somehow. My MAIN concern is about Selene since my friend wanted me to add her and she was this all around about character that makes no sense. Like her past and family. WHICH I'm still working on. **

**Well without further ado here is the next chapter…**

Dawn was beyond unhappy. She was seething in utter rage.

Later into the night Gregory came back, but a bloody mess. In the most literal sense ever. She had to call for help and now here she was pacing around the Sackville-Bagg kitchen waiting on Fredrick to come and tell her about Gregory's condition.

She knew it would be bad but she just needed to know how physically bad it was.

Fredrick came into the kitchen holding an incredibly bloody rag and wringing his hands. His face looked deep in thought as he tossed the rag in the garbage and went to the sink to clean himself.

Dawn could only imagine how upset Fredrick must really be. He had went through so much to make his family humans again only for one to get transformed once again.

"He should be walking up soon. I bandaged him but his wounds should heal remarkably fast, it's his energy that will need to be restored. Wring out the raw meat in the refrigerator into a that bowl over there. You can throw the meat out when your done. He should be awake and coherent soon." He said answering the question she's been thinking for the past hour.

She did as he asked and let him go off to sleep. Well she assumed he went to bed. She honestly couldn't know. If he was anything like her he'd be up until passed out from exhaustion.

As she was wringing the blood out she was in deep thought. Dawn was thinking about possible ways to help Gregory and to hurt Charlie in any possible way. She even thought about trying to find Rookery's old truck to find some vampire hunting gear. She now realized what it felt like to want to really protect someone she loved. Not that she didn't want to protect them when they came into her life the second time. She wanted to protect them all, but it felt more as a repayment to friends than for love. Now, now she was willing to kill. Honestly, in the back of her mind, she knew that Charlie had to die anyway. She just never assumed it would be her killing him.

She scowled as she was wringing the meat. She was doing the action quite violently, her thoughts were going a mile per minute. Finally seeing as the meat wasn't going to give anymore blood she flung the thing in the garbage and removed her gloves to toss them too.

The rusted smell make her slightly nauseous, she wasn't paying attention as she was wringing it but now she wanted to leave the room to barf. She plugged her nose as she went to find a funnel and a water bottle. She found what she was searching for and slowly started to pour the thick red liquid into the bottle through the funnel. She surprisingly has enough to fill the bottle and hoped that would help Gregory.

She looked up to the clock on the wall and saw that another good hour had gone by and it was now five in the morning. She was never going to recover from the bags that were obviously forming under her eyes.

She tossed the bowl and funnel into the sink and tightened a lid to the water bottle. She tiredly made her way down the hall and upstairs to Gregory's room where they had put him.

She knocked lightly on his door, as not to wake Anna or Rudolph for they had no idea what was going on and still were soundly asleep. She let herself in and noticed him move his head slightly towards her.

"Shhh, it's okay don't move. I have something for you." She said quietly holding up the water bottle.

He looked absolutely horrible. Even though he had been cleaned up the large bruises were sickly and had the purple and yellow surrounding them. She tried to cringe or look anywhere besides his face. His face wasn't the prettiest sight either. His eyelids were half open and his right eye was for sure blackened. A few large cuts were on his cheeks but they looked considerably smaller since earlier that evening.

She sat down in the chair beside his bed and helped him sit up against his pillows so he could drink the rusty metallic smelling blood. She started off by holding the bottle up to him but after a few gulps he was able to hold it himself.

As he chugged the nasty stuff she sat in awe as his bruised were healing much faster along with other things on his body. His eyes were closed as if he was in complete bliss as he chugged the red liquid messily. His black eye started to heal as did his cuts and soon he looked only as if he had a few light bruises that any normally clumsy person might have. By this point the had finished the blood and licked what fell around his lips in his greedy passion for the sticky substance. He was taking deep breathes before he finally spoke.

"more…"

"I'm sorry what?" Dawn leaned closer and gently laid her hand on Gregory's back.

"More, I need more!" He turned his head sharply towards her. She recoiled a bit and removed her hand.

"I can go get more meat," she stood up but he gripped her hand tightly. "Ow, Gregory," she tried to get out of his stone grasp. "let go." she hissed trying not to wake the others.

"No I need more now." He pulled her down onto the bed roughly and pinned her under him holding both of her hand above her head in an unbreakable grasp. He started to pull off her shirt to expose her flesh to him. She tried to trash around but to no avail as he just pressed all of his weight onto her.

"Gregory… please." he was licking her neck up and down greedily as if to savor her taste before he dug into the main course.

Hot tears were pricking at her eyes and started to roll down her face. True, undeniable fear and adrenaline was coursing through her. She never thought Gregory would do this. She didn't completely blame him though, she knew that he was weak and she stayed in the room as he drank. Granted she honestly thought he would always be in control.

She suddenly remembered the groundskeeper of the graveyard the family used to live in and how ruthless he was with biting him and ending his life. He would do the same to her now.

"Gregory, please, _please _don't do this. I don't want to die, I really don't. Oh god…" she shut her eyes tight preparing herself for the undeniable pain that was bound to come.

Suddenly the weight was gone. She shook in fear terrified to open her eyes. Her hands were free as well. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Gregory had flung himself all the way across room as far from her as possible.

Her body was still shaking slightly but enough for him to see. He had almost done the unthinkable and he knew it. He knew what he was doing, he was in complete control of himself but his blood lust was just too strong. She just smelled so good to him. He just wanted to drain her lifeless, completely. He wanted to kill himself. He thought he didn't deserve to live. The only thing that made the situation less horrifying was that he stopped himself.

He saw the look of utter fear. He saw her tremble under him crying and it had made him want to drain her more. Probably if she hadn't begged as she did, he would have done it. She was still looking at him in fear. That was the only look he never wanted to get from her.

"Go."

"Gregory,""**Leave**." he let out in a sharp hiss.

She scrambled up grabbing her shirt and flinging it back on and rushed out of the room.

**Well I wrote this in a little under 2 hours. I think I'm finally out of this writers block for this story… I do feel incredibly bad right now for what I just wrote… I wasn't even expecting what I just wrote. Soooooo yeah.**


End file.
